(1) Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of wireless communication devices such as cell phones, satellite phones and PDAs (personal digital assistants). More particularly this invention pertains to a container for such a device which blocks the wavelengths needed to receive or send messages and which preferably can be sealed in such a manner so that removal of the device from the sealed container can be detected by observing a broken seal or other broken portions of the container.
(2) Description of Related Art
In some environments, particularly indoor environments where wireless communications (i.e., cell phones and PDAs) are not desired such as aircraft, hospitals and certain government and military buildings and installations, it is sometimes necessary for individuals to surrender their wireless communication device to a security guard or other personnel before access can be granted. Preventing individuals from using such wireless communication devices, especially popular cell phones, assures that the wavelengths in which these devices operate can be blocked or reduced in certain restricted areas where these wavelengths are unwanted. These wavelengths or signals are considered undesirable in certain environments for a variety of reasons. For example these signals may interfere with other desirable signals. In some instances a general reduction of various wireless signals is required. In addition the use of such wireless communication devices may constitute a security risk which is best avoided by prohibiting the use of such devices within certain environments such as high security areas.
Typically such restricted areas or high security areas have many visitors who have such wireless communication devices in their possession and who wish to gain entry into the restricted area. Such individuals must temporarily surrender possession of their wireless communication devices while they are within the restricted site. The surrendered wireless communication devices must be returned to the appropriate individuals when they leave the restricted site. Returning each wireless communication device to the correct owner requires extensive record keeping and storage and retrieval of the device. Despite careful attention to detail in this regard, sometimes the wrong communication device is returned to a visitor.
The need for a security guard and the above-noted record keeping, storage and retrieval of the wireless communication device constitutes a burden which could be eliminated if the devices could be inactivated while they are within the restricted area. Temporary inactivation of the devices would allow the individuals to maintain possession of their wireless communication devices while they are within the restricted area and thus would eliminate the necessity of the above-noted record keeping, storage and retrieval of the devices and would eliminate the possibility that the wrong device would be returned to an individual.
Prior to this invention there were no known simple ways to temporarily inactivate these wireless communication devices so that individuals could retain possession of them while they are within the restricted area.